Not So Easy
by Loner Kid
Summary: Something's wrong with Yamada. He can't stop staring at a certain silver-haired boy. YamaMiya YAOI One-shot


**Not So Easy**

 **BY: Loner Kid/翟辛Desin/阿雷克納斯**

 **Summary:** Something's wrong with Yamada. He can't stop staring at a certain silver-haired boy. YamaMiya YAOI One-shot

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yamada and the 7 Witches. This story was translated from Chinese to English. The original author of this story was known as 翟辛Desin on 百度贴吧(Baidu Tieba), who had lost his/her account and had made a new account called 阿雷克納斯. Link of the Chinese story is in my profile. Again, all I did was translate the story (and added some details to help with the flow), the original idea wasn't mine.

* * *

 _Something's wrong with me._ Yamada Ryuu thought as he stared at Miyamura across the field.

Sports Days had already begun, and Miyamura, due to his popularity, had been pressed into joining the competition. The training time was often at lunch break or after school; consequently, Miyamura doesn't have time to visit the Supernatural Studies Club.

One week has passed. Currently, the last competition of Sports Days was in progress. And that was the boy's soccer game, in which Miyamura was taking a part of.

"Miyamura truly is dazzling..."

The sudden voice startled Yamada. Reflectively, he jumped out of his seat and turned, seeing a green-haired boy sitting next to his spot.

"Tsubaki?! When did you get here?"

"Since you started ogling at Miyamura!" Tsubaki answered as he leaned back on his seat. "So, since you haven't kissed Miyamura for a long time, you're finally showing your animal nature by peeping on Miya- ah it hurts!"

Yamada gave him a brutal hit on the head, as the latter yelled, hugging his head.

"I was staring at the girls' sweaty forms."

"There are only sweaty boys on the field. Besides, now is Spring, not Summer," Shiraishi said as she moved closer to the window.

At that moment, a gust of wind blew across the field, subtly lifting up a couple girls' skirts, causing many boys to howl and whistle.

"Egh..."

Yamada diverted his gaze, hiding his awkwardness. Seeing this, Shiraishi sighed. She closed her book, and said with a serious look in her eyes, "it's time for you to admit, Yamada-kun."

Yamada pursed his lips and said resentfully, "admit what...?"

"I didn't back off our relationship for nothing, so please be honest." Shiraishi knocked Yamada on the head lightly with her book.

About three months ago, after the 7th witch's magic was released, Shiraishi rejected Yamada after spending a few days as a couple.

"About your liking me, you were lying aren't you? Or maybe you didn't even realize it yourself." Shiraishi had said this to Yamada under the sunset, causing a tremendous shock to the boy.

A lie he made unconsciously. That's not easy to guess.

However, at the same time, an even more troublesome event happened.

People who had lost their memories due to the 7th witch's magic didn't regain their memories even after the magic was released.

Itou, Ushio, Tsubaki... No one had gotten their memories back. Even Miyamura, who had been by Yamada's side since the start of this whole situation, hadn't regain his memories.

 _Memories might come back if they experience the whole witch affair again._

That's what that yandere Student Council President had said before leaving. But instead of feeling reassured, Yamada felt uneased.

Repeatedly finding ways to reintroduce his friends to the witch affair, letting them feel the witch power themselves by kissing them, all the while getting rejected numerous times... Yamada was truly exhausted at the end.

Among all his friends, the last one to regain their memories was Miyamura, who had lost the most memories. Memories of when his sister started acting strange to recent events, all those witches-related memories were all deprived from him. Under everyone's effort, Miyamura's memories finally came back a week ago. But Yamada realized that, for some reasons, the silver-haired boy had started keeping a strange distance from him.

"So, how strange?" Tsubaki asked after hearing Yamada's explanation.

"Ugh..." This was not easy to explain. Yamada rubbed his forehead.

"We can't help you if you don't explain." Shiraishi was smiling, but Yamada could feel a dark aura radiating off of her.

"Let me think!"

Yamada turned to the scene playing outside of the window, his gaze somehow landed on Miyamura.

* * *

Among the boys, Miyamura could be considered quite tall. With a physique similar to Yamada's and a head of silver hair, he was rather easy to spot no matter where one looks over from.

No, that doesn't seem right. Yamada shook his head.

He thought back to that snowfall, covering the entire city with a blanket of snow; he was standing on the rooftop of a certain building, trying to search for Miyamura who had refused to discuss the witch business with him and escaped to god-knows-where.

Leaning against the fences, Yamada realized, as he looked around the snow-covered city, that the boy with hair of the same color as the snow seemed to be slowly disappearing into a midst of whiteness.

After Yamada finally spotted the sweater-wearing boy, they began grabbing and pulling each others. While Miyamura was struggling, many snowflakes fell from his head. They were gathered when he had been running away during their chase. Seeing the unexpected, Yamada thought, _just how long has Miyamura been hiding from me in the midst of this snow?_

Suddenly Miyamura shook his hands off and yelled, "you are so fucking annoying! Enough with the sister, witches! Stay away the hell away fro me!"

That sentence had reminded Yamada of a lot of things. Back when they were buddies, Miyamura would say something similar to that too.

Like sometimes when Yamada need to cheat on his test to pass it, he would always ask Miyamura for help. Though Miyamura often rejects Yamada decisively, he couldn't fend himself from Yamada's sudden attacks.

And afterwards, Miyamura would complain, "say, Yamada, for gods' sake, next time you kiss me please warn me beforehand! And don't forget to buy me curry rice as a pay!"

Sometimes Miyamura was strangely serious, like when he brought those difficult, Bible-like paperwork from the council to their club room to work on.

When they were too loud on their frolics (or teasing Miyamura when he's working) to the extreme, Miyamura would sourly throw some documents at them and shout, "Are you guys done fooling around? Give me some understandings, at least, since _I'm_ the vice-president who calculates the budget of our club's share for the Cultural Festival! Argh the hell with the festival! Fine! I'm done with this!"

Even though, Yamada knew, the great vice-president would leave his work and fool around with them, he would always carry these work home after school as if it's for granted.

Yamada had asked: Miyamura, why are you carrying these home? Didn't you say you aren't gonna do them anymore?

The silver-haired would chuckle and say: No way. I was just joking. These are very important matters.

Yamada had seen, the flighty Miyamura was smiling foolishly, taking in the heavy work without complaint.

In fact, Yamada had known it a long time ago, that no matter what it was, Miyamura was always 100% serious when dealing with it. If an important thing can't be put aside, then he won't. He wouldn't let his personal matter be placed before his work.

And so, when Yamada heard Miyamura yell at him, he felt pissed. But not the beating-you-up type of pissed, instead, he was pissed st seeing Miyamura's none-of-your-business expression. Besides, Miyamura could have gotten into a fight with him and end their problems, but he didn't do that. And that pissed Yamada off, or rather, he felt resentful.

Even though Miyamura had lost his memories, his subconsciousness controlled the way he treated his once-friends. Not the indifferent and violent way he treated strangers, but the well-warned rejection.

And now, Yamada was even more pissed at the situation. Ever since Miyamura had regained his memories, the strange distance between them would always stop Yamada from saying whatever he wanted.

* * *

"He didn't turn back the way he was..."

Daily reckless interactions, or occasional contact between the two, or...kiss, that they'd sometimes do for fun...

Alright, that last one was really bizarre.

Taking in his appearance, after he regained his memories, Miyamura seemed to look nothing different, but he actually was.

"Turn back the way he was...? Yamada are you saying that you're not used to this current Miyamura? It is, isn't it? I mean, I haven't seen Miyamura kiss you voluntarily for a while." Tsubaki nodded, looking thoughtfully.

Yamada couldn't help but yell, "why did the subject suddenly jump to the most problematic part?! Is this normal to foreign returners!?"

"But that 'most problematic part' is important to you, isn't it?" With a calm expression, Shiraishi murmured under her breath, seemingly very approved of Tsubaki's statement.

"Hahhhh?!"

"That's right. Didn't you always kiss Miyamura, just so you can switch bodies with him so he can take the test for you, every time Shiraishi refuse to help you cheat? And sometimes you two would experimentally kiss each others' neck, hands, something like that, when you're bored. Before and while Miyamura lost his memories, you're already very used to kissing him, aren't you?"

"Shut the hell uuuuuuup!" Yamada hit him even more forcefully on the head.

Shiraishi, who had been keeping silent the whole time, suddenly said, "So that's how it is. I understand it now. Yamada-kun, Miyamura-kun didn't know, yet, that we aren't dating right?"

"Yeah, he just regained his memories a week ago, so he's not fully aware of the current situation..."

"Ah! I got it now!" Tsubaki suddenly realized, and made a very touched expression. "Miyamura is such a considerate person! So cool!"

"Just what the hell is going on?!"

Shiraishi sighed again. She couldn't believe the boy in front of her was so dense. "Probably Miyamura-kun thought it's not a good idea to kiss you casually when we are dating."

"What?" Yamada said, surprised.

"Miyamura-kun hadn't kissed you both before he regained and lost his memories hadn't he?"

"Yeah..."

"I believe Miyamura-kun just doesn't want to destroy his best friend's love relationship."

Shiraishi explained to Yamada as she thought of how Miyamura had comforted her few months ago, during the search for the 7th witch, when she was sad over Yamada's not choosing her.

The Miyamura family's DNA that contained pure-hearted-ness didn't only pass down to Miyamura's sister, but also to him as well.

"I see...no, wait, why are we talking about Miyamura..." Yamada suddenly realized that something's not right, and asked the other two dumbly.

"Why shouldn't we talk about Miyamura-kun?" Shiraishi retorted.

"Yeah, every time you enter the club room you'd sit by the window, watching Miramura train, so who else should we talk about if not Miyamura?"

"No...that doesn't prove anything...?" Yamada's lips twitched.

"But, can't you no longer stop staring at him? Also, recently your gaze has been following him everywhere."

"It's not that...severe isn't it?"

"No, the gaze you use on Miyamura is the kind of burning, penetrating gaze a predator uses on its prey."

"Yup, Yamada-kun's gaze makes me feel intimidated."

"That's just cuz I was pissed..." Yamada tried to argue.

"But if you think about it, Miyamura is handsome and popular, tall and lean, has top grades, can also cook, clean, and tend for his family, and now is the Student Council President, the number of love letters he received must be mountain-high! It's not completely impossible to feel a little attracted to him..." said Tsubaki as he rested his chin on the window frame, watching Miyamura on the field. "He's such a dazzling guy...so cool..."

"Hey...why are you falling for him all of a sudden?!"

"A simple guy like Miyamura, might fall for some beauty after a love-filled kiss."

"It's just a kiss, he can't be that stupid!"

"Yamada, haven't you heard that love is blind? All Miyamura needs to do is show off his sweaty form on the field, and maybe some powerful beauty will want to hold him captivated."

"He wouldn't do that on the field!"

While Yamada and Tsubaki were arguing, Shiraishi made a strange hand gesture at the window, and called, "ah...Yamada-kun..."

"What?!"

"Miyamura-kun, had just taken off his shirt-" Shiraishi pointed at the field. In an instant, Yamada sprung off his seat towards the window like a cat just got stomped on its tail.

At the same time, Miyamura's voice came from below.

"Hey-what are you guys doing-" Miyamura was swinging his white PE shirt to catch their attention. Behind him, there were also many boys, who had taken off their shirts due to sweat they received from the intense game, jumping and patting his back, yelling "Good shot!".

"It seemed that Miyamura-kun had made a shot." Shiraishi saw the referee from afar flipping the score board.

Standing aside, Yamada gripped the window frame tightly. He merely felt pissed. But what he saw afterward stunned him.

Like Tsubaki had said before, a tall and lanky woman walked in front of Miyamura, cupping his face and kissing him on the lips gently, while the latter stood frozen on the spot.

"Ah...I was right..." Tsubaki didn't forget to add salt to Yamada's wound.

Yamada was silent as he watched the stunned Miyamura.

"Yamada?"

"Yamada-kun, was that blow too hard on you? By the way, I believe this is Miyamura-kun's first time being kissed so passionately by another." Shiraishi said, acting carelessly. When she saw Yamada look up, she allowed a smile of relief to climb onto her face.

"Damn it! Fuck that kiss!" Yamada said, gritting his teeth. He pushed aside his chair and darted out of the club room like an arrow.

"Is Yamada going to be alright?" Tsubaki muttered, staring at the direction Yamada had went. "But after helping this much, if it still doesn't work then there's nothing we can do."

"Of course he'll be okay. After all, he's the man I'd once fallen in love with." Shiraishi responded with confidence. Looking down the building, she saw the woman who had just killed Miyamura turn towards her. She has the same silver hair as Miyamura's. Miyamura Leona gave Shiraishi a thumbs-up as the latter replied with a meaningful smile.

Shiraishi knew clearly, maybe Yamada did love her once, but she didn't fully understands until she saw Yamada and Miyamura's fooling around, that Yamada hadn't shown her his true nature. In fact on that snowing day, when she saw Yamada's expression after getting rejected by Miyamura, Shiraishi finally understood.

Different from the dismay and impatience Yamada showed when she lost her memories, on that snowing day, Yamada chose to hide his anger and resentment. Just like Miyamura right now, hiding his gentleness so he wouldn't topple the balance.

It's obvious who Yamada truly likes.

* * *

When Yamada reached first floor, Miyamura was being reprimanded by a teacher.

"Being the Student Council President doesn't mean you can do things so rashly, do you understand me, Miyamura-kun?"

"I understand. Sorry sensei, I'll be more careful." Miyamura said with a serious expression, deceiving the teacher.

"Good." The teacher nodded, walking away.

"Good bye." Miyamura seemed to bow apologetically, but the shallow glint of triumph hidden in his gaze didn't escape Yamada's eyes.

After the teacher fully disappeared from his sight, Yamada waved at Miyamura, while the latter stared at him with surprise.

"What're you doing, com'on over here," Yamada called impatiently.

Miyamura made a hand gesture to his teammates, signaling that he's leaving for a while, and ran towards Yamada. Yamada was still inside the school building, with a wall and an opened window separating them.

Yamada glanced at him, then looked around. Outside have only a half-naked Miyamura, competitors, and some students who were watching the game, while inside the building were only a few students who have no interest in the game.

"Uh, it should work." Yamada seemed to say to himself.

"What's the matter? Why'd you call me here?" Miyamura asked, not understanding Yamada's motives. He wiped his sweat with the shirt in his hands, but made no moves to put it back on.

"Nah, Miyamura, who's that woman who kissed you before?" Yamada asked straight-out.

"Eh, kiss? You mean my sister? We didn't kiss. I don't get what she's thinking, coming to me and blowing air into my mouth." Miyamura didn't seem to find anything wrong with Yamada's question.

"Hah?! So she was your sister!" Damn it so that was a misplacement!

"So what is going on?" Miyamura pressed, still confused of the situation.

"Shiraishi and I aren't like that."

"Ah?!"

"So you don't have to worry."

"No, that's why I said what're you talking-"

Before Miyamura can finish his sentence, he found Yamada's face seem to enlarge, then something warm pressed onto his lips.

Yamada didn't wait for his reaction. He grabbed Miyamura's head and pulled it in towards him. The intuition he gained from his kissing experience gave him the knowledge of when exactly to push his tongue into the other's mouth.

Rustling sound of clothes falling onto the ground and the gasps of surprise of the audience... all were inaudible. Miyamura was started to feel hard to breath as the kiss began to turn deeper, wetter.

His hands lost their power under Yamada's experienced parrying, which he had learned through fighting. In the end, Miyamura could only use the limited knowledge of kissing he had obtained from R-rated books and films to struggle against the dominant force, but he still couldn't fend against practical skills.

After a clash of tongues, lips, and teeth, battling for dominance and perhaps something more, Yamada finally released Miyamura after he let out a surrendering groan. Expecting to be punched, Yamada was surprised when Miyamura shouted the unexpected.

"You bastard! Didn't I say to warn me before kissing me?! Would it kill you to give me some preparations?!" The silver-haired wiped his lips furiously. "Beside- wait! Yamada what the hell are you doing!?" Miyamura finally noticed the silence and the audience. Looking around, he noticed that everyone around them was shocked by their kiss, some girls were even murmuring how perverted their kiss looked, and how awesome it is...whatever that mysterious 'it' is.

"I know that." Yamada said, trying to act nonchalant, but he can't help but feel a little embarrassed under the spectators' burning gaze.

Miyamura bit his lips in displeasure. Moving closer to the window, he grabbed Yamada's collar and whispered in a shakily voice, probably due to his anger or lack of oxygen, "If you wanted to test out 'charm' then you could have just told me. Why kiss me here? And why not find someone else?"

"Eh?" Yamada stared at Miyamura incredulously.

"I said, if you wanted to test out 'charm,' go find someone else, I'm in the middle of a game." Miyamura said, embarrassed. Being forcefully kissed right after becoming the Student Council President, not to say he was the passive one...

"Miyamura..." Hearing Miyamura repeat, Yamada blushed a little. He called Miyamura's name softly, hoping he could get the other's attention.

"Un?" Miyamura grunted.

"I didn't use 'charm,' I didn't use any magic..." Yamada subconsciously lowered his voice, turning away from Miyamura, not knowing what expression to use to face him.

"Hah?"

"I didn't use 'charm,' I didn't use any magic..." Yamada repeated for him.

"Wait...you didn't use 'charm'?!" Miyamura let go of his hold on Yamada's collar.

"Yeah, I didn't, that was just an ordinary kiss."

"No...'charm'...but...that's not right...why..."

Hearing Miyamura's stuttering, Yamada turned back to stare at him.

Miyamura stared back at him incredulously. His face was even redder than before during the kiss, which was due to his lack of oxygen. Even his ears were tinted red.

"Ahhhh dammit!" Couldn't stand to stare at Miyamura's face any longer, Yamada placed his hand on his forehead and turned away in defeat, the blush on his face rivaled that of Miyamura's.

Damn it, if this continues, he'll become obsessed with kissing... Dammit, now he wanted to do that again.

Yamada Ryuu suddenly realized, that his problem was by far easy to solve.

* * *

 **AN:** I can't help but add some more details in the kissing scene xD But they were pretty minor and wouldn't affect the plot, so don't worry. Also, because this is my first time writing a kissing scene (despite it was translating), please go easy on me if it's horrible :)

Reviews can make two authors happy at the same time!


End file.
